


flarrowverse shipyard femslash week 2020

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, just girls bein gay ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: A collection of the prompts I did for the Flarrowverse Shipyard Femslash Week 2020.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Mona Wu, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders
Kudos: 32





	1. day one - college au (darhkwu)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was actually super fun bc i don't do a lot of challenges but yeah! woo! stuff! enjoy me writing abt these woulez-wous

Nora was barely awake when she let her roommate Ava drag her out of their dorm room. She was a little aware of the loud alarm going off and a little more aware that there was no smell of smoke.

Now, though, she was very awake in the cold, windy weather because some asshole had set off the fire alarm. Probably some dude on the fifth floor making popcorn - those fifth-floor pricks were the bane of her existence.

She wasn’t the only one pissed about it, unsurprisingly. Nora heard someone yelling, a little muffled by the crowd. She searched for the sound of the voice, wondering who the fuck was being so loud at 3 AM.

Ava rolled her eyes, looking very warm in her robe. “I just want this to be over.”

“I swear to fuck when I found out who did this, I will chuck my special edition hardback copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ right into their skull!”

The source of the threat was… well, not who she was expecting. She finally spotted her, a short girl in pajama pants covered with kittens and her hair in two ponytails. 

She was cute. And totally not the person Nora would have guessed to be threatening people with expensive versions of romance novels.

Okay, maybe she  _ was _ that person.

Maybe her staring was too obvious, because the girl looked over. “Hey,” she said a little awkwardly. “Uh, nice to meet you?”

Nora chuckled. “Hey. This isn’t… the best way to meet your neighbors, is it?”

“Definitely not.” She stuck a hand out. “I’m Mona. Like the Mona Lisa, but no Lisa.”

“Ah.” She took Mona’s hand, surprised by her strong grip. “I live in 4C.”

“Oh, I’m in 4B! We live next door to each other!” All that anger was replaced by excitement, once again a little much for 3 AM. “Maybe you could come over sometime. I make a mean veggie lasagna.”

She heard fire trucks approaching, probably to handle the fire alarm situation. “How about we discuss dinner plans in the morning? In the, you know, not early morning?” 

Mona smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”


	2. day two - fantasy au (zarlie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically based off of this one romance novel i read back like. five years ago or smth? called 'earth and sky' by kaye draper   
> n i'm not saying u should read it, but the concept is fun n i've been wanting to make an AU off of it for forever. so here we are.

“Z? Hello?” General Lance knocked against her door, drawing her attention from the window. She was standing in the doorway to her office, out of her usual military uniform. Her black, sleeveless shirt and slacks only made her white wings seem brighter. “Are you distracted by our guests again?”

Zari cleared her throat. “I’m keeping my eye on them. I still don’t know if it was the wisest idea to allow two Shifters onto palace grounds.”

“That’s why we have Behrad keeping his eye on them,” Sara told her, walking in. “And let me remind you,  _ Your Majesty _ , you were the one who said it was better to keep them here.”

She glanced back down, her brother’s crimson wings standing out among the greenery of the garden. Charlie and Mona, their guests, were behind him.

“Lady Wu, I trust,” Zari said. “Her royal friend… I don’t.”

In the reflection of the window, she could see Sara roll her eyes. “I can see right through you. You think that Princess Charlie is hot.”

Down below, Charlie paused and looked up at the palace windows, as if she knew they were watching. Maybe it was some weird Shifter sense. She certainly didn’t look like a princess when she’d arrived in her dark clothes. Even in borrowed clothes from her lady-in-waiting, she looked out of place. 

Mona took her arm before she could spend too much time looking at them. She almost envied what it would be like - she had generally stayed clear of her, with her duties keeping her otherwise occupied. 

Zari turned away from the window, walking past her friend to her desk. “Don’t we have better things to do than discuss who I find hot or not? I’m sure that’s not why you came in here.”

Sara sighed, crossing her arms. “Rumors are starting to get around about our Shifter friends. Apparently, Lady Nora took Mona with her on a trip to the human village nearby.”

She sat down in her chair with a groan, settling as far back as she could until her wings brushed against the floor below. They didn’t have a fair way to go. Zari’s dark red wings that marked her as Fallen royalty were more of a pain in the ass than anything when she wasn’t in the air. Although Shifters were less obvious when fitting into human society, she was sure that any particularly gifted Fallen in town would have felt the same magic that gave them the ability to shift from animal to person.

“And those rumors have turned into questions about a marriage alliance between the Earth clan and the Sky clan,” Sara continued, bouncing on her heels. 

Her groan grew deeper. As if she didn’t have enough on her plate while taking care of her brother and managing an entire kingdom.

“Empress,” she said, reminding her of her place. “It might not be the worst move.”

“Remember how she came in here and basically said  _ fuck the Earth clan _ ?” Zari asked. “I do. So a marriage alliance between a princess who doesn’t want to be a part of her kingdom isn’t the best way to end this.”

“No one even remembers how this war started! It’s older than us, our parents, our grandparents-”

She held a hand up to cut her off. “What about the kingdom? The Fallen won’t trust a Shifter empress. And her sister is the queen, not her.”

Sara looked back towards the window. Just behind the grounds of this castle, only a few miles of forest separated them from their foes. “They’ve probably noticed they’re missing a princess. I think what they think happened to her is worse than what the Fallen are assuming.”

“Right, the ones who aren’t thinking she’s going to marry me think she’s going to kill me in my sleep,” Zari said. 

With a tired look, her general strolled up to her desk. “How about we keep it on the table?” She rested her hands on the wood, looking over at the painting on the wall. The former empress gazed down on them, her hair covered with a red scarf the same color as her wings. “What do you think your mom would say if she knew we could end the war?”

She sighed. “She’d want us to end it,” she said quietly. “She never saw the point of this war, anyways.”

“Think about it,” Sara said, before standing up straighter. “If you excuse me, I have training with General Saunders.”

Zari raised her eyebrows. “Thinking of who you think is hot or not…”

“Oh, shut it.” She rolled her eyes as she walked off, ignoring her friend’s smug grin.

Zari stood up once she was gone. The three of them had disappeared, probably heading inside or something. 

She turned away from the window again with another sigh. Marrying Charlie was her last possible option, she decided. Even if she was kinda hot.


	3. day three - royalty au (zava)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have read my other works u probably know abt my zava romcom royalty au by now so i really did have to write smth in that au. sue me.

Ava did not foresee her week turning out like this.

She had expected an average week of serving as a chaperone/guard to the visiting princess of Khandaq, Zari Tarazi. It was supposed to be simple - escort her to a dinner here, stand behind her and look intimidating there.

A grand escape from an attempted assassination was not on the itinerary.

It’d been a few hours since they’d fled the event, but now her situation was almost worse. In the passenger seat beside her, Her Royal Pain In The Ass seemed a little less concerned than most would be when escaping an assassin. Ava had made her ditch the phone, which she had complained about. Then, there’d been nothing good on the radio, which she had also complained about.

The current topic of discussion was dinner. Or, specifically, attempting to find a good place for dinner.

“We’re on the road, Your Highness, there’s nowhere good to eat,” Ava joked, gripping the steering wheel a little too firmly.

“If I had my phone-” Zari said, “-I could use Yelp.”

“ _ Your phone _ could lead them right to us. I’m trying to keep you alive here,” she replied. If her exhaustion bled through her tone, it was right enough. Her brain had been on overdrive, figuring out the best course of action, how they were going to survive until they made it Seattle, where she was going to get her hormones. Because of course she hadn’t had time to swing by her place and get them, and that was a definite way-

Ava forced her brain to shut up.

They passed by a billboard for some diner chain that she didn’t immediately recognize, but she asked, “How about that place? It’s a few miles away.”

“It’s better than starving,” Zari said with a shrug.

Her hands were probably red with that tiny extra bit of force exerted. “Good enough for me.”

The diner patrons didn’t seem to notice anything odd about them when they sat down. They were far enough from DC that they were safe, probably safe. The two of them had changed their clothes before embarking - Zari forced into a flannel and jeans, and Ava swapping her suit for a turtleneck and plaid pants. The princess took off the gift shop sunglasses with a grimace, tucking them into the pocket of her flannel.

“Well, I guess I wanted to experience American culture in its fullness,” she remarked.

“Yeah, it’s a little more  _ Coming to America _ than we’d planned,” Ava muttered. 

Zari gave her a confused look before opening up the menu. “Whatever.” 

Yeah, she’d had too many movie nights with Nate as of late. She made a mental note to give him a ring on the payphone outside the restaurant before they left - it was a good thing some places still thought they were essential. Or that she had a very good memory.

Ava glanced at her own menu. Standard diner affair, though they did have one of those trendy plant-alternative burgers on the menu. That reminded her of something else.

“You’re Muslim, right?” she asked, feeling stupid as the question left her mouth.

“Yes, Agent Sharpe, so glad you remembered,” Zari said, only looking up to give her a look that made feel as stupid.

“Right. So… no pork, no alcohol, and… this isn’t exactly a place that serves halal meat, is it?” They’d briefed her a little bit, but it had been a hectic few hours. Nothing like having to flee to get you mixed up.

“No,” she said, glancing around the dinner. “I feel like I will be eating a lot of salads until I get home.”

Ava nodded. “Right,” she repeated to herself.

A waitress came around, grinning widely. “Good evening, folks. I’m Judy, how are you two doin’ tonight?”

“I’ve had better days,” Zari said, putting her menu down. A tiny bit of her regal roots slipped out - head held high, sitting up straighter than she had for the entire drive so far. Ava wondered if it was second nature for her to put on that princess act - perfect posture, nose in the air, all prissy. 

“That’s too bad to hear.” Judy took out her pad of paper. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“I’ll have a coffee, please,” Ava told her. Hopefully, they would be able to stop for the night, but right now she needed to stay awake. 

“Just a water. With lemon, if you have it,” Zari added. 

“I’ll check to see if we have any.” Judy clicked her pen shut after she finished writing. “Have that out in a jiffy.”

As soon as she left, Zari relaxed again with a sigh. She turned to Ava, drumming her fingers on her menu. The remnants of her gold eye makeup made her brown eyes seem even bigger. 

“What?” she asked.

Ava cleared her throat. “Nothing, uh. What do you think you’re going to get?”

She glanced down at the menu. “You’ll laugh, but-” With a smile, Zari answered, “French toast.”

It certainly had been the last thing she was expecting, but Ava smiled back. “I never thought you’d have a sweet tooth.”

“Surprise.” She paused, looking down at the menu. “I promised my brother - Behrad - that I’d try to find the best French Toast in DC for him. Never got to try any before, you know, nearly got murdered.” 

With a sigh, she reached across to take her hand. “Look, Z.” She hadn’t used her nickname since they’d first embarked, when she told her that calling her  _ Z _ would be less suspicious. Nicknames weren’t her thing but it felt like the time. “We’ll get you home. And, maybe, try all the best places to get French Toast on the way.”

Zari turned over her hand to squeeze hers. Her hands were soft and smooth, except for the few calluses on the tips of her fingers. “At least there’s one perk to this whole  _ driving around the country _ thing.”

Ava opened her mouth to respond, but what interrupted by Judy coming back around. She freed her hand a little too quickly, clearing her throat again.

“Sorry to interrupt. Here’s your coffee -” She set a white mug in front of her. “-And your water, we did actually have some lemon.” Judy put down a glass of water with a slice of lemon on the rim. “Are you two ready to order?”

They glanced at each other, before Zari smiled and turned to their waitress. “Just a moment, thanks.”

As Ava grabbed the sugar, she looked back at Zari. Although the circumstances weren’t great, this was a little better than going to boring dinners and playing bodyguard.

“Ugh, they didn’t even give me ice.”

Just a little. 


	4. day four - bed sharing/snuggling (lovebirds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who would i, co-captain of the lovebirds revival (apparently), be to not write a lovebirds fic for this week i mean. here we are.

“Who knew a reincarnated demigoddess would be so good at cuddling?”

Kendra smiled, pulling Sara closer. “Well, I had four thousand years to figure it out.”

She hummed into the crook of her neck. “Thank Horus for that,” she muttered.

With a sigh, she glanced up at the metal ceiling above them. Kendra had missed the ship - there was nothing like time travel, she supposed. The engines whirred, not too far from the captain’s quarters. “A lot’s changed since I left.”

“Yeah.” Sara pulled away to look up at her. “It never felt the same with you gone.”

It was the least of the ship’s changes, really - the team had changed so much since she left - a shapeshifter, a historian who turned to steel, a stoner who could wield the power of air. She wasn’t the only one who’d left, either - with Stein retired and Jax following him off the ship. But that she missed her made those three years apart worse.

“I wished I’d stayed.” Kendra rubbed her thumb against her arm as she held her. 

“Then stay now.”

She looked at Sara, holding her like she was afraid she’d let go again. It would be easy - could be easy. 

Being a Legend again with a new mission, a new crew, a new captain was a different story. Everything was so weird now, far from running from the Time Masters and stopping Vandal Savage.

She could stay.

“Maybe I will.”


	5. day five - domestic (zava)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to @ginger-canary for giving me this idea when i was struggling to come up with smth to write for day 5, i did have to do worryingly excessive research to be accurate so plz enjoy  
> also i did swear i was only going to do each ship one (1) time but i immediately broke my own rule with also writing darhkwu for day 7. don't judge me.

“Okay…” Ava looked through the camera at her girlfriend, posing in front of Pixar Pier. She wouldn’t consider herself the best photographer, but it looked good enough, right? “There.”

Zari walked back over, leaning on her shoulder to look over at the photos. “Eh, I can edit it.” She grinned, before slipping her arm inside the crook of her elbow. “Now that that’s taken care of, let’s have some real fun.”

Disneyland was not what Ava would have considered her dream vacation. She would have preferred a nice trip to the beach, maybe. But she wouldn’t pretend she didn’t enjoy it. 

“We should get churros,” Zari said, leading her through the crowd. “Oh, or we could go on the Ferris wheel. What do you think?”

“Yeah, churros sound good.” She turned to look at her. The headband she was wearing with the donuts to look like Mickey ears and the blue bow almost looked ridiculous on her, but of course she managed to look beautiful with it pushing back her ombre waves. Ava had narrowly avoided being talked into buying a pair for herself. “Then maybe we can go on the Ferris wheel afterwards. Or that one Toy Story Mania ride-”

She stopped suddenly. “Ava. Look over there.”

There were a few games along the boardwalk, but she saw what had caught her eye. It was a simple game that looked like it was like a beanbag toss themed to some movie about cartoon bugs. It didn’t look too terribly interesting, but there was one prize that she guessed was what Zari was after. 

“Babe, can you win me that candy corn?” she asked, looking up at her. Even if she hadn’t given her that look, Ava probably would have said yes. 

“Of course I’ll win you that candy corn.”

The game was, like everything else, a little overpriced - but it wasn’t her money being spent, so she didn’t mind too much. The cast member behind the booth only smiled at Zari hanging off her arm as she got ready to play.

Just as she expected, it was ridiculously easy. She’d always had a good aim, and throwing bean bags was no different. Ava still felt proud of herself when the cast member handed her that candy corn plush, however.

As soon as they stepped away from the game, she felt Zari squeeze her arm. “Thanks,” she said, the plush tucked under her free arm. She had a grin that was so infectious she couldn’t help but smile to herself. “I’ve never had anyone win me something.”

She met her eyes. “Babe, I’d win you a million candy themed toys.”

“And if I want a billion?” she joked.

“I’d say that’s a little unrealistic,” Ava replied, “but I could try my hand at it.”

“Good thing I only wanted one.” Zari held it against her chest. “Now let’s get those churros.”


	6. day six - snowed in (avalance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 95% of this fic came from me pronouncing avalance like 'avalanche' n reading this prompt and going. hey. a top secret glimpse into my writing process. very fun.  
> also wow, alli? writing avalance? what kinda world are we living in now

Winter in Washington, DC was a whole different story from Star City. Sure, you had your rainy days, but it was never too cold. 

However, here it actually snowed. Ava didn’t mind the snow, as long as she was bundled up enough. There was no need for her to wade through traffic, just a quick portal getting her from home to work and back again.

That didn’t mean it didn’t suck when she couldn’t leave when the snow was truly terrible. But there was one highlight about it.

“Did I ever tell you about that incident in the Ice Age?” Sara asked, pouring milk into a saucepan on the stove as she whisked. She’d promised her girlfriend that she could make a mean hot cocoa, and Ava intended to hold her to it.

She took down a pair of mugs from the cupboard. “Oh, wasn’t that when Nora and I were getting nip-notized?”

Sara gave her a grimace. “I really do hate that word.”

“Blame your team,” Ava replied with a grin. “How’s that cocoa coming along?”

“Just needs a few minutes to fully heat up.” She went back to stirring as she said, “Trust me, babe, this cocoa is gonna be great. There’s only one thing that could make it better.”

“Let me guess. Booze?”

With her free hand, Sara gave her a finger gun. “Bingo.”

“I might have some Kahlua in the pantry.” She headed in search of that final key to making their afternoon great.

Finally the two of them settled in on the couch with their spiked cocoa. They’d lit the fire a few hours ago and it had continued to blaze bright to warm the house. 

Ava took a sip of her cocoa, savoring the heat between her hands. It was just the right amount of sweetness, with the coffee liqueur bringing out the chocolate flavor. “Okay, you were right. You are the queen of hot cocoa.”

Sara chuckled, snuggling into her side. “Did you ever doubt me?”

“I doubted you when I thought you were going to set my kitchen on fire,” she said. 

“Hey!”

Laughing, she pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead. “But you didn’t.” 

“And I made a bitchin’ cup of hot cocoa,” she added.

“Yes, you did,” Ava said, with an unshakable grin.

It really was hard to complain about a snow day when you had the love of your life by your side, after all.


	7. day seven - sickfic (darhkwu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i wasn't sick when i wrote this but now i am! it's wonderful! anyways enjoy darhkwu: electric boogaloo

Mona had, by now, forgotten what exactly a normal life was like. Being a werewolf who wrote romance novels did that to a person.

However, it was still surprising when Nora appeared in her living room in a cascade of blue sparkles only to nearly cough up a lung. 

“Nora!” She closed her laptop and rushed over to you. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” her girlfriend said, her voice a little hoarse. “I think I just caught something from one of those kids.” 

She let Mona lead her to the couch, still in her taffeta dress. As soon as she sat down, though, she waved the wand above her head to change into a pair of fluffy pale blue pajama pants and a matching long sleeved shirt.

With another cough, she said, “I haven’t gotten sick since… since before Mallus, probably.”

Mona laid a hand across her forehead. “Well, you’re not running a fever.”

Nora chuckled a little, closing her eyes. “What’s my diagnosis, Nurse Wu?”

“I think you’ll make it through the night.” She moved her hand and kissed where she had placed it. “Some rest will do you some good, though.”

“Sounds good to me,” she said.

She grabbed a blanket and her laptop, sitting next to Nora. Her girlfriend leaned against her, slumping down just enough to rest her head on her shoulder. As she opened her laptop to go back to her writing, Mona heard a snore. 

Well, if she got sick, she’d survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u liked this feel free to leave a kudo or heck, even a comment! u can find me on tumblr at @lovevalley45 if you wanna read more of the stuff that doesn't make it here or send me a prompt!


End file.
